


The Real Success in Life

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Can Be Read As Either Romantic Or Queerplatonic, Coming Out, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Success Story, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: An alternate scene from Success Story wherein Davy tells his grandfather how he feels about the other three Monkees.





	The Real Success in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the scene with Davy on the beach and I Wanna Be Free. And noticing that with some of the lyrics to that song and the soft focus clips of them having fun, the only logical conclusion from that scene is that Davy is in love with the other three Monkees. And then this happened.

“What’s the matter, Davy?”

Davy looked up at his grandfather and gave a half laugh. “What’s the matter? Grandfather, you’re taking me away from the lads. From Peter and Mike and Micky. I’ve gotten used to having them around. I _like_ having them around. And leaving them is going to be hard for me.”

“They are your friends.” Davy’s grandfather agreed.

Davy looked at him seriously. “Grandfather, you’re my family. And I love you. But the fellows…. Mike and Micky and Peter. They’re my family too now. And I can’t just walk out on them. I don’t WANT to walk out on them. I love them, Grandfather.”

“It’s normal to love your friends.”

“Yeah, but it’s more than that,” Davy told him. “I have lots of friends. I always have. And I love all of them. But with Micky and Peter and Mike, they aren’t just my friends. They’re more important than that.” Davy trailed off and paused to collect his thoughts.

Davy’s grandfather waited, sensing that more was forthcoming.

Davy squared his shoulders. “What if I told you that I was in love?”

“Well,” Davy’s grandfather considered. “That would depend on how serious the relationship was and if they loved you back.”

Davy was sure his grandfather could see the hope in his eyes. “What if they did? Could I stay?”

His grandfather nodded. “Yes, Davy. You could stay.”

“Grandfather, I _am_ in love. And my love is returned.”

“Who is it?” His grandfather asked. “Can I meet them?”

“You already have.” Davy gestured back towards the pad. Where the other three Monkees were sitting and looking over the music for another song. He watched them softly for a moment before turning back to his grandfather.

“It’s them, Grandfather. It’s the boys. The four of us are in love.

“The four of you?”

Davy laughed. “Yes, the four of us. Why do you think they went to all that effort for me? Pretending to be a chauffeur and a chef and a house boy? It wasn’t because they desperately need a tambourine and maraca player. They could find another one of those easily. It was me they didn’t want to lose.”

The older man was silent for a moment, mulling over his grandson’s words before he spoke. “Call the other boys.”

Davy leaned in the door. “Fellows? Grandfather wants to say something.”

The other Monkees gathered around. Each setting a hand protectively on Davy’s arm or shoulder.

Davy’s grandfather looked at them all seriously. “Boys, I want you to know that I only have Davy’s best interests at heart.”

“But…”

“Please let me finish.”

Mike, Peter, and Micky stopped immediately.

“I want what is best for my grandson. And that is why I have decided that he can stay.”

The four Monkees' faces lit up with joy. “Really? You mean that?”

Davy’s grandfather nodded. “I do. He tells me that he loves the three of you. And that you love him in return.”

“We do.” Peter said.

“Oh we do.” Micky said.

“So much.” Added Mike.

“I know you do. And I do not want to take that away from him.”

He turned to his grandson. “You have a very precious thing here, Davy. You have three people who love you and will go to great lengths for your happiness. You have the kind of love that I have always wanted for you. And that is the real success in life.”

Davy hugged his grandfather as Peter, Micky, and Mike cheered. “I love you, Grandfather.”

“And I love you, Davy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness Mr. Jones, you’re awfully slow on the uptake. He literally goes from telling you he loves the other three to asking you if he could stay if he’d fallen in love.
> 
> The other three probably aren’t paying too much attention to that music. They’re just trying to have some appearance of normalcy instead of crying over Davy leaving.
> 
> Would this necessarily have turned out so well in reality? Maybe not. But this is fanfiction and I can make it work if I want it to.


End file.
